


Precious Gift

by RobertCop3



Category: Fatal Fury, King of Fighters
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Ass Play, Birthday Sex, Butt Slapping, Butt-Job, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobertCop3/pseuds/RobertCop3
Summary: It's Andy Bogard's birthday, and Mai is once again faced with the same problem she has every year: how do you get a present for a man who isn't interested in material things? Fortunately, like any good kunoichi, Mai is resourceful.





	Precious Gift

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been trying to work on other projects, but my chronic condition has been acting up lately. And on top of that, I got another idea for smut that came to me on a night when I wasn't getting much sleep, courtesy of the steroids my doctor has me on for said chronic condition. But enough about my problems. You clicked that link to read a dirty sex fic, and read a dirty sex fic you shall! I'm stepping outside my comfort zone, since this is slightly less vanilla than my regular Andy/Mai smut, but it was still fun as hell to write. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This also takes place in the main timeline, after Andy and Mai are married but before Mai gets knocked up.
> 
> Rated M for nudity and strong sexual content. Adults only, please.

**Mino, Japan – The Shiranui Dojo – August 16th, 1999**

There was a time in his life when Andy Bogard never thought of his birthday as anything but just another day. During the ten years he was growing up in Hanzo Shiranui's dojo, training his body and mind for the day when he could return to South Town and carry out his mission for revenge with his brother Terry, the sixteenth day of August simply meant that Andy was another year closer to achieving his ultimate goal. Except for the year he'd turned sixteen, and his master Jubei introduced him to sake (which had turned Andy off to the concept of drinking for several years), he would always spend the day as he would any other: immersed in his lessons on Ninjutsu and Koppou-Ken.

His wife was the exact opposite. For as long as he'd known her, starting back when they were kids, Mai Shiranui had always loved being “the birthday girl” every New Year's: getting to eat what she wanted for breakfast and dinner, inviting her school friends up to the dojo for a party and games, and of course, receiving gifts. The only difference between those parties and the ones Andy and his brother had been thrown by their father in South Town was that Mai had preferred botamochi to birthday cake.

After he'd gotten back to Japan six years ago, it had taken Andy a while, but under Mai's not-too-gentle persuasion, Andy gradually warmed to the idea of letting her do something for him on his birthday. He had to admit that Mai knew what he liked. When it was her own birthday, she of course preferred to have a party with friends, booze, her favorite foods, and her as the center of attention. But when it was Mai's turn to plan for Andy, she kept things low-key, and generally tried not to make it a big production, just did little things throughout the day that she knew Andy would appreciate.

This year had probably been the best one yet. The couple woke up around the same time, and Mai had smiled as she kissed him and said, “Happy Birthday, my love.” She then disappeared under the covers, and a few seconds later Andy felt his boxers being cinched down, followed by the familiar (and wonderful) feeling of Mai performing her “wifey duties” on him. After she was finished, Andy slept a little longer (Mai's blowjobs always left him feeling light-headed in the best way possible) while Mai went to the kitchen to fix a hearty breakfast, which they ate in bed together. Then it was to the gym for a practice match. Mai hadn't held back despite what day it was (but Andy wouldn't have wanted her to), and today's fight was especially memorable, ending after twenty minutes with the couple knocking each other out.

After cooling down, they'd showered together, and then Mai had given Andy a massage on the futon. After that, they were a little too tired for sex, so instead they'd opted to take a nap, snuggling each other under the covers while they slept. Around the time they woke up from that, Joe called to wish Andy a happy birthday, and make sure they were still on for Saturday (he'd invited them up to Tokyo that coming weekend to take Andy out for a late birthday dinner), after which Andy and his wife got dressed and took a walk into town for some yaki-imo, followed by going for ice cream at the same place they'd gone since they were kids.

For dinner, Mai had pulled double duty, cooking spaghetti and natto for Andy while she'd made something different for herself, since she had never liked Andy's favorite meal. After they'd eaten dinner and the dishes were done, the sun was starting to set. Mai told Andy she had a very special present to give him, and led him into the master bedroom, which is where Andy was now.

The first thing he'd noticed when they'd entered their room was that while he had been getting in a quick workout in the courtyard after their ice cream run, Mai had been busy: replacing the cotton sheets on their futon with silk ones, surrounding the bed with candles, and putting some sticks of incense in the cherry-wood holder on her nightstand. She'd taken a few minutes to light everything, she then said to her husband: “Okay, Andy, you relax and make yourself comfortable. I'm gonna go get ready to give you your present.” With that, she kissed him gently on the lips, then gathered some items from her dresser drawer (Andy didn't see exactly what) and disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Andy now sat pretzel-legged in the middle of their bed, wearing only his boxers, breathing in the perfume of the incense, letting it relax his body and spirit. Mai had been taking much longer than usual to get ready, and Andy found himself wondering exactly what was in store. Well, he had a _very _good inkling, given the atmosphere Mai was trying to create in their room. But Andy always considered sex with Mai to be the most special present ever, regardless of what day it was. This time, there had been something about the way his wife said those words that made Andy think she had something more planned, but he couldn't figure out what that might be.

_Honestly, she's done more than enough for me today already,_ Andy thought to himself. _I hope she's not getting too hung up over my philosophy. _Mai might enjoy getting presents on her birthday, but Andy had never been big on material possessions. His two main drives in life were his wife, and his martial arts studies. So Mai could never think of anything to buy him. Even though Andy always assured her she didn't _have _to buy him anything, he could tell it still gnawed at Mai that she had never been able to give him a present on his birthday.

_Not that she has to. She's all I need, and all I want. _But then again, he also remembered the first time he'd gotten Mai a birthday present, and how special that still was to her (though she'd only worn that hairpin once, she kept it on her vanity, and still admired it every morning while she brushed her hair and did her makeup). If Andy had to guess, he'd say that was what instilled that drive in Mai, year after year, to just once give Andy that special feeling he'd given her back when they were teenagers. _I just hope she doesn't think she's let me down for another year. She never has..._

“Andy?” His blue eyes came open and he turned his gaze towards the open bathroom doorway, where his beautiful wife stood. Mai Shiranui-Bogard looked elegant bathed in the soft candlelight that flickered through the bedroom, her long auburn hair done up in a traditional geisha style that was held in place by several ornamental kanzashi, her bangs and forelocks perfectly framing her heart-shaped face and long neck. She was dressed in the negligee that she'd bought back when the two of them had to go to Germany together, during the ordeal with Krauser, and though she was nineteen when she'd purchased it, it still fit her perfectly.

Well, almost. Whoever designed it had not taken into account a woman as busty as Mai, and the garment only barely covered the bottom halves of her very ample breasts. Andy could clearly see her bright pink nipples peeking up over the soft, sheer fabric.

Andy remembered the first time Mai had worn it for him, which had been the night after he'd asked her to marry him. The memory of that night brought a smile to his face, one that Mai returned as she started towards him. Even in the soft light of the candles, the negligee was as see-through as it had been that night three years ago, perfectly showcasing her hourglass figure, the faint ripple of muscles in her belly, the small, inverted triangle of meticulously-groomed curls in the center of her pubic mound.

As she got closer, Andy saw she was carrying a tray which seemed to contain a few towels of various sizes and a bottle of lube. That second thing confused him. Just as the sight of Mai naked was always enough to get Andy instantly hard, he rarely had to do much to arouse his wife. Usually just the _thought_ of being ravaged by her husband was enough to get her panties soaked. But then, Andy also couldn't help but notice that Mai seemed to be walking funny. Her thighs were close together, and she took her steps almost gingerly. She was doing an excellent job masking it, however, as her large brown eyes remained fixed on Andy, shining bright with love.

Finally, Mai reached the bed, and placed her tray on the floor next to it. Then she moved onto the futon, knelt in front of her husband, though Andy noticed that her thighs were elevated. She usually rested her butt against the back of her shins when she knelt.

“Sorry to keep you waiting so long, my love,” Mai said demurely.

Andy's hands closed around her shoulders as he pulled his wife close to him, kissed her tenderly on those soft red lips he'd kissed so many times, yet still had never gotten his fill of (and never would). After he was finished, he gave her another warm smile. “You look so beautiful, Mai. I'd sit here and wait a hundred years for you, if I had to. Because you're worth it.”

The ninja girl gave a small giggle. “You're a sweet man, Andy. And I love you so much. So I have to tell you: maybe you've guessed that this special present I want to give you... is more than just our usual sex, even though that's always incredible.”

Andy gave a nod. “I _am_ curious about that, Mai... you seemed to be taking longer than normal to get ready. And... what's with the lube?”

Her dark brown eyes became more serious, as she took both of Andy's hands in her own. “Andy... our anniversary is in a few months. We made vows before the gods and our family and friends to wear each others' ring and to share each others' lives. Just as... you belong to me... I belong to you... and that means all of me. My whole body is yours.”

Andy's brow crinkled. “I... understand that, Mai. I think.” There was something about the way she'd said “whole body” that still had him wondering.

Mai placed a kiss on his lips, then smiled as she caressed his cheek. “Well, just so you truly understand my level of commitment to that... for your birthday present... I am going to let you take me in the most personal, deeply intimate place a woman can be taken by her man.”

Andy's brow crinkled further. “Is that... not your vagina?”

Despite the serious tone she was trying to convey, Mai couldn't help but giggle again. “No, Andy. A woman's vagina _is_ very intimate, but it's meant to accommodate a man. Tonight, I'm letting you... take me in a place that is _not _meant for that.”

Andy had no response, simply cocked his head to one side, his blue eyes still marred by confusion. So Mai went on: “Well, maybe I should just show you.” So saying, she turned around on he bed, facing her back towards him, and bent forward, moving into a sitting position on her knees and elbows. As she did, she hiked the hem of her negligee slowly up past her hips, presenting her bottom to Andy, and then bowed her head slightly in a gesture of submission.

As always, Andy's breath caught in his throat at the delicious sight of his wife's rear-end: those long legs and succulent thighs, toned and solid from years of studying her family's ninjutsu, yet silky-soft to the touch, the small gap at their apex providing a glimpse of Mai's nether-lips, already slightly swollen with passion. And then higher still: the thick, round globes of Mai's perfect ass cheeks. Just as Mai's breasts seemed to defy all logic with their blend of size, perkiness, softness, and unique jiggle physics, so too did her beautifully-sculpted booty meat also spit in the face of physical science with its impossible mix of fullness, plumpness, and bounce. Yet for all its thickness, it was perfectly toned and tight.

Andy's erection grew painfully hard at the sight of that delicious derriere, combined with the well-endowed kunoichi kneeling in such a submissive pose. His manhood was starting to bunch up the fabric of his boxers, so he yanked the garment down and tossed it to the other side of the room, freeing his cock from its confines. Andy then continued to feast his eyes on the decadent sight before him, the hunger shining in his blue eyes as they roamed Mai's sexy body...

It was then that Andy noticed something was off. A long, wide plastic object (which looked like a handle) was sticking out from between the deep crevasse that separated Mai's copious butt cheeks. As Andy leaned in closer, he could see that whatever it was protruded from his wife's anus. Though the mystery of why she'd been walking so gingerly was now explained, it posed even further questions. _Did she stick something up her..._

Andy's brown crinkled in confusion once more. “Mai... what is this?”

The ninja girl sat up on the bed again, reached behind to grasp the handle, and then gently began to remove whatever she'd lodged in her anus. As it slowly emerged from her back door, Andy saw that about six inches of it had been inside of her, but thankfully it seemed to taper off as it got closer to the tip, forming a slender, narrow cone shape.

When it was out of her, Mai placed it gently on the tray by the futon, then while using her hands to keep the hem of her negligee raised over her butt, she gazed at Andy over her shoulder with a potent blend of love and lust in those luminous brown eyes. “It's your birthday present, Andy,” she explained. “A gift from me to you: my husband, my soul-mate... the man who completes me. Andy... tonight, I would like you... to fuck me in my ass.”

For a few moments, Andy was dumbstruck, his words failing him. He'd never been more turned on by Mai than he was in this moment. He thought of how much he loved her, how lucky he was to call her his own, to share her bed, her ring, her life...

Finally his mouth started to work, but he still couldn't seem to form sentences, so overcome was he with emotion. “Mai, this is... so... it's so... you really are... I mean...”

Mai giggled, turned and closed the distance between them, placed her finger gently over his lips. “You don't have to say anything, Andy. We're married, so it's only fitting that we possess each other completely. You taking my anal virginity is just another step in that journey.”

For the next several minutes, neither one of them spoke, they simply held each other close in the center of the bed, necking and fondling one another, letting the flames of passion slowly build between the two of them, stoking those embers into a bonfire of pure sexual lust. By now, Mai's negligee had been discarded onto the floor along with Andy's boxers, and he'd removed the kanzashi from her hair, letting it cascade down her back like a soft chestnut river. But still, as Andy sucked on her breasts, Mai couldn't help but feel that they should have moved onto the main course by now.

“Um... Andy...” she asked her husband, after a few more minutes went by, and Andy still hadn't turned her around. “Is everything all right?”

Andy paused in his ministrations, his face suddenly growing a little flushed. “Well, Mai, it's just that...”

Mai gave him a warm smile as she took both his hands in hers. “It's okay, my love. Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong. I'm your wife. I want you to be completely honest with me when it comes to sex. Our bed is a judgment-free zone, remember?”

Andy smiled back, recalling what Mai had told him shortly after their relationship had become a sexual one. “Well, Mai, don't get me wrong... I'm extremely grateful and honored you're giving me this precious gift. But... when you used the word 'virginity' just now, it made me realize that... you and I have never done anything like this before. We... don't know what might happen. If... I ever did anything to hurt you, I could... never forgive myself.”

For a moment, those rich brown eyes of hers shone more brilliantly in the candlelight, as she thought of how lucky she was to call him her own. She leaned in, kissed him slowly, deeply on his lips. After coming up for air, she ran a hand through his blond hair and smiled. “Andy, ever since the night we consummated, you've been everything I've ever wanted in a lover, and more. You've never been anything but sweet, considerate, gentle... always putting my pleasure ahead of your own. I trust you completely, Andy, and I know you would never do anything to deliberately hurt me.”

She paused to kiss him again, and then gave a short giggle. “Besides, honey, do you really think we're going into this blind? I've been reading some magazines over the last few weeks in order to prepare for this. That plug I took out of my ass just now... I've been using that for the last few days to stretch myself out back there, so your cock will fit better. We just need to remember to use lots of lube, because my ass can't make its own, and everything will be fine. But in the very slim chance that you _are _hurting me, we'll use a safe word, okay? If you hear me shout 'Nippon,' then just stop what you're doing. Agreed?”

He gave her a nod. “Okay, Mai.”

However, as she looked into his eyes, Mai could tell that Andy was still torn between his desire to deflower Mai's ass, combined with a slight hint of apprehension that something might go wrong. “Relax, Andy,” the sexy kunoichi said to her husband in a sultry purr. “How about this... why don't we start with some light ass-play, in order to work our way up to the main event?”

“What did you... have in mind?” Andy asked her.

“Here, baby,” Mai said as she gave him a gentle shove, guiding him down to a reclining position on the futon. “Lie back and relax. I know just the thing to loosen you up.” Mai reached over to her tray, grabbed the lube, and squirted a generous amount of the viscous jelly into the palm of her hand. After rubbing her other palm against it for a few minutes to get the lube nice and warm, she began to run both hands up and down her lover's hard cock, slow at first, but then her movements became more vigorous as she got his member nice and slick.

Andy shivered at first as her hands made contact, but it passed quickly courtesy of Mai pre-warming the lube, and soon he was groaning in pleasure as she worked him. Like any true kunoichi wife, Mai was well-trained in both fighting and in more... personal arts as well. She listened attentively as Andy's groans became louder, closer together, using them to gauge when he was just a few strokes away from being pushed over the edge... and then she stopped, removing her hands and letting him catch his breath.

“Mai...” Andy gasped softly. “Oh, God... why did you stop?”

“Because that was just a warm-up, my love,” the ninja girl answered with a giggle. “I'm gonna finish you off with another part of me.”

Andy did not have to guess what that might be. Mai quickly shifted positions on the futon, straddled his crotch with her back to him, balancing gracefully on the balls of her feet as she presented the plump, toned globes of her flawless seat meat to her husband.

The blond ninja's breath caught in his throat at the sight of Mai squatting over his cock, the position she was in perfectly displaying both the strength of her leg muscles, and the work of art that was her butt. Mai glanced over her shoulder at him, flashed him a coy smirk as she took one of her lube-covered hands, ran it slowly up and down the crack between her ass cheeks, getting it nice and slick until it glistened in the candlelight.

Before Andy could say or do anything else, Mai had backed her magnificent rump into Andy's cock, lodging it firmly between those plump cheeks. Still keeping her same stance on the balls of her feet, Mai placed her hands on her knees and began to grind up and down, jerking Andy off with her glorious ass. Most women would have found the position Mai was in to be too awkward, too taxing on their lower body. But then, most women weren't trained ninja, with the discipline, strength, and balance to maintain it as long as necessary. Mai's powerful leg muscles were definitely being put through their paces, but the ninja girl took it in stride.

“Uuuuh!” Andy groaned at the amazing sensation of Mai's butt-job. “Mai... you're incredible!” The feeling of being lodged firmly between that immaculate ass meat was already good enough, but the warmth and extra friction from all the lube just made it ten times better.

Mai continued to rub up and down, occasionally grinding on Andy's erection. It was like a sexy sandwich, his meat lodged between her soft, thick buns, the only thing missing was some hot mayo. Which Andy was already very close to providing.

“Mai!” Andy groaned louder. “Your ass is amazing. It's too much.”

“I know, baby,” Mai purred in that cute/sexy bedroom voice she liked to use, because she knew it drove Andy insane. She moved her hands to the sides of her ass cheeks and used them to press her thick rump harder around her husband's cock, while she continued to slide up and down on him. “You _love_ my ass, don't you?”

“Ngh!... Mai... sometimes I don't know which I love more... your ass or your tits!” As Mai continued her heavenly butt-job, Andy lashed out with one hand, slapping Mai squarely on one of her plump, meaty cheeks.

A small shiver of pleasure ran through Mai's body at the delightful sting of Andy's hand against her toned butt. “Mmmmm... do it again, Andy!”

Her husband was only too happy to oblige, and brought the opposite hand down hard on Mai's other cheek. The sound of the slap reverberated through the dimly-lit bedroom like a gunshot. Mai responded by grinding her ass even harder against Andy's stiff member. “Oh, yeah, baby, spank my ass! Show me how much you love it!”

Andy began to alternate, first slapping one cheek, than the other, trying his best to massage them in between spanking, something that the slippery lube made almost impossible. Finally, Andy gave up and just resorted to smacking, leaving bright streaks of red on Mai's creamy flesh.

Mai gasped with pleasure each time her husband smacked her butt, and rubbed even harder against his cock. Andy's shaft had all but disappeared inside the deep trench of Mai's ass crack, and the voluptuous ninja girl ground against him with her rear for all she was worth, squeezing out his precum.

“Mai... oh, Mai... I... can't last much longer...”

As he said this, Mai could feel his member tensing inside her crack. “Mmmmm... are you gonna cum, baby?” Mai purred as she gazed over her shoulder at Andy, a sultry smile on her full lips. “You gonna blow that hot load all over my sexy ass?”

“Uuuh... ah... oh, Mai! Oh, you're amazing!”

Mai was bouncing up and down on his cock now, her thick ass cheeks bouncing ever so slightly from the repetitive movement. “Go on, Andy... cum for me... cover my ass with it!” With Andy's member nestled snugly in her crack, Mai could feel him start to twitch and knew he was getting close.

Which turned out to be true. Only a few seconds later, the intense heat and friction, combined with the breathtaking sight of his wife rubbing him off with her ass, caused Andy to lose it. His initial spurt shot upwards through Mai's crack, catching in the ends of her hair, and from there, Andy arched his head back and cried out in passion as he blew his load between his wife's butt cheeks, his hot seed splattering all over Mai's copious rear meat.

Finally spent, Andy let out a gasp of pleasure as Mai released him from the heavenly squeeze of her toned glutes. “Geez, Andy,” she said with a giggle, gazing down at the sheer amount of cum that now frosted her sizzling hot buns. “Guess we got carried away there, huh? I hope you're not completely dry.”

Andy laughed as he tried to catch his breath. “Please... we both know I have at least one load left in me. I just... need a few minutes.”

“Sure, baby, we've got all night.” Mai was starting to drip onto the futon, so she reached over to the tray, grabbed one of the larger towels, and used it to wipe away the thick strings of semen covering her ass. After cleaning herself off completely, she crumpled the towel and tossed it in the direction of their wicker hamper, then lay face-down on top of her husband, stretching her naked body over his own.

Andy sighed as he wrapped his arms around Mai, loving the feel of her warm, soft body smothering him, those huge, creamy breasts rubbing against his chest, while Mai caressed his face and kissed him deeply on the lips.

“Mai... you're incredible,” Andy whispered as he kissed her back, still trying to catch his breath. But despite how much that orgasm had taken out of him, Andy knew that the feeling of Mai this close, wriggling on top of him as she continued to kiss and stroke him, would probably get his member rock-solid again in record time.

“Did you like my ass-play, Andy?” Mai purred in her cute/sexy voice as she continued to smother Andy's face in soft kisses.

Andy groaned in pleasure at the feeling of those sweet red lips, not to mention her hard nipples rubbing up and down his chest muscles. His hands moved lower down her back and closed around the plump swell of those toned buttocks. “Mai, I always love your ass-play,” he said as he fondled her. “Your booty is a work of art! I could worship it forever!”

“Mmmmm, well, you're about to worship it on a whole new level, Andy... when you fuck me in it!” Those words sent a very tangible shudder of pleasure through Andy, so Mai rubbed harder against him and went on: “You'd like that, wouldn't you, baby? Hmmmm? You wanna stick that big, hard cock right up my tight little butthole?” Her voice dropped to a whisper as her lips brushed over his ear. “You wanna own me completely? You wanna shoot all your hot, thick cum right up my ass?”

Mai's sexy talk proved more than enough to get a copious amount of blood flowing to Andy's loins. The ninja girl felt the tip of his rigid manhood press against her stomach, and had a feeling she knew the answer to that question. She rubbed harder against him and moaned softly as she tickled his lips with her tongue. “You _would _like that! I bet you're just _dying _to fuck me in my big, beautiful ass!”

Suddenly possessed by an aching animal lust, Andy kissed her frantically on her mouth, his tongue working hungrily against her own. “Yes, Mai,” he breathed after coming up for air. “More than anything, I want to fuck you in your ass!”

Mai licked his lips again, and then climbed off him and turned around, once more presenting her backside to her husband. She turned and gazed over her shoulder at him, the candlelight playing off the lust shining in her brown eyes, as she reached down and spread her ass cheeks apart, revealing the entrance to her most sacred place. “Then, take me!” She spoke in a sultry whisper. “But, don't forget the lube.”

Andy rose up onto his knees, his erect member sticking straight out in front of him like a divining rod. The sight of Mai presenting herself to him was both turning him on beyond belief, and making him feel extremely humbled to be deflowering her back door, but at the same time... there was one small part of him that still hesitated for a reason that was dear to him. “Mai... if we do this... are you still going to... be able to get off?”

For a brief moment, Mai was overcome with thoughts of how lucky she was that this man was her husband. Then she giggled at him. “Andy, you are still the sweetest man I've ever known. But just for tonight... don't worry about me, okay? This is_ your _present, so you just enjoy yourself.” She smirked as she held up one of her hands, wiggling the fingers on it. “I can... 'handle' my own orgasm if I have to.”

As turned on as he was, Andy couldn't help but laugh. “That was a bad joke.”

“I know,” Mai answered him, then spread open her cheeks once more. “Now lube me up!”

Before he reached for the lube, Andy took another moment to worship at the altar of his wife's perfect rear, leaning in to plant a kiss on each of her butt cheeks. He noticed that the normally tiny pucker of her anus was a bit wider now, stretched out from her prep work. Also, through the strong smell of incense filling the bedroom, he caught the whiff of a pleasant fragrance on her backside, a faint scent of fruity soap.

_She really did think of everything_, Andy thought as he finally reached for the lube. _No wonder it took her so long to get ready. _He squirted some of the clear, sensual gel onto his left hand, then deposited a generous amount around the rim of Mai's butthole, eliciting a small shiver from the ninja girl.

“Ooh, that's cold,” she said with a giggle.

“Not to worry,” Andy told her. “The label says friction makes it hotter. What say we test that?” He began to use his left hand on himself, stroking the shaft of his penis to get it nice and slick for entry, while he slid the fingers of his right hand over Mai's smooth rim, spreading out the dollop of lube.

“Mmmmm,” Andy could hear his wife moan with pleasure as Andy rubbed her butthole, starting with long, broad strokes on the outside, the same way he'd start with Mai's pussy. The moaning became louder as Andy's stroking raised the temperature of the lube. After a few minutes, he switched tactics, pressing firmly on the edge of Mai's rim with his two middle fingers, and then rubbing in circles all the way around the edge, massaging the muscles of her anus.

“Uuuuuh!” Mai gasped at her husband's touch, feeling her ass come alive with pleasure in ways she wouldn't have thought possible. She had of course read that her back door contained a great many nerves, but she never imagined Andy massaging her butthole would feel this good. “Oh, Andy... Mmmm, don't stop!”

For a moment, Andy paused, blinked in confusion. “Mai... it really feels that good?” He didn't believe she was faking, but still... she was getting more aroused than he'd expected her to.

“Yes, Andy... it feels amazing... please... keep doing that.”

So Andy resumed his ministrations, using all four fingers now to slide around Mai's slippery rim, relaxing it to better prepare her for his intrusion.

“Mmmm, yeah, Andy!” His wife cried out. “God, it feels... so good! Mmmm, play with my ass, baby!”

Andy was now using both hands, massaging Mai's rim muscles with his left while two fingers on his other hand slipped inside Mai's stretched hole. He felt an incredible warmth surrounding him, but as his digits were slick with lube, he couldn't tell if it was naturally hotter than the inside of Mai's pussy. He gently began to stroke the walls of her anus, greasing them up as much as he could, moving slowly at first to make sure he wasn't hurting her. But judging by his wife's hot, heavy moaning, and the fact that she was starting to back her rear into his fingers, it was clear that she was okay.

So Andy began to pump with them a little faster, the friction from the lube getting her worked up even more. “Oh, Andy! _Andy! _Mmmm, yeah, touch me right there. God, it's getting me so wet in my pussy!”

_And to think I was worried about not getting her off_, Andy thought with a smile. Mai's hands had moved away from her ass to her front side, but Andy was more than capable of handling things on his end. The fingers of one hand rested on either side of Mai's ass crack, keeping her cheeks spread while the fingers on his other hand continued to probe her butthole and massage its entrance. Meanwhile, Mai stroked her own pussy with her left hand, while her other hand fondled her generous bosom.

Finally, Andy could no longer keep his desire restrained. The smell of the incense had relaxed him, lowering his inhibitions, while the sight of Mai touching herself as Andy pleasured her ass had stoked the flames of his passion into a Class G wildfire. It was time...

He ran a hand up his throbbing erection, now slippery with lube, while he squirted just a little more jelly onto Mai's butthole for good measure. He then dried his hands with one of the towels and closed the distance between them, wrapping his fingers around the tight flesh of her plump cheeks, and spreading them wide as he lined the bulbous head of his cock up with her pucker. “Okay, Mai... I'm going in... are you ready?”

“As I'll ever be, Andy,” his wife answered eagerly. “Do it! Shove that cock in me! Ravage my sexy ass!”

After taking a deep breath, Andy pushed himself forward, easing his tip past Mai's rim, sheathing it in her tight anus. He heard Mai give a small groan as he initially penetrated, which kicked on his protective instincts. “Mai...?”

“I'm okay, Andy,” she gasped. “I can take it. Just... keep going. Don't stop until you're completely inside me.”

After a pause, Andy pushed forward more, sliding his member inch by inch into Mai's back door. It felt different from her front, since the walls of her anus weren't stretching around him, but fortunately both Mai's prep work with the plugs, and also the generous amount of lube they'd used helped ease the passage for both of them immensely.

Not that Mai wasn't incredibly tight back there. As he reached the halfway point, Andy could feel her ass squeezing down on him from all sides, far more snug than her pussy, but somehow that extra pressure made it feel even better. Andy began to rub Mai's ass cheeks in a circular motion, squeezing and fondling her perfectly-sculpted booty meat as he continued to gently force his way inside her.

A minute later, he was buried to the hilt inside of Mai's ass, and a groan of pleasure escaped his lips as the incredible sensation started to really overwhelm him. “Mai... oh God... this is... it feels wonderful!”

“Oh my God, Andy!” Mai cried out as well. The initial discomfort of being penetrated back there for the first time was starting to pass, and Mai began to feel an indescribable pleasure at having her anus filled by her husband's cock. “Andy... this is... it's like nothing I've ever felt before.”

“That's... the both of us, Mai. God, it just... it feels so soft, yet... so fucking tight!”

“You like it, baby? You like being inside my ass?”

“I _love _it, Mai!”

“Then fuck me, Andy! Fuck my tight ass! Don't worry about me unless you hear the safe word! Just go as slow or as fast as you want!”

Andy squeezed her cheeks tightly in his hands, and slowly started to back up his cock. He was halfway out when he eased forward again, moving slightly faster than he did when he first entered her. The going was slightly rougher, since Mai's rectal muscles didn't stretch to accommodate him as her pussy would have, but the lubrication they'd thought to use made up for that, helping Andy to glide forward again until he was balls-deep in her once more. Judging by the moaning from his wife that filled the bedroom, she seemed to like this pace, so Andy decided to continue with it for a while.

Soon, he was moaning as well, the two of them trying to outdo each other in volume as they each adjusted to this newfound pleasure. The lube created an extra layer of heat around Andy's cock, amplifying the already intense heat of Mai's body temperature. That, combined with the friction of his cock against the tight, rigid walls of her anus created an experience like nothing he'd ever felt.

Mai was enjoying it, as well. Not just the sensations, but also the feeling of being taken by her husband in such a crude manner, of being dominated by having him inside her ass... it was also like nothing _she'd_ ever felt, either, and it added new levels of pleasure to an activity that she'd already thought could not get any better.

The kunoichi was on her hands and knees now, pumping her moist slit with her fingers while Andy continued to thrust into her tight butthole. Her moaning grew louder as she became more and more aroused, her pussy juices running down her hand and dripping onto the sheets. “Uuuuuh! Oh, Andy! Oh, God, baby, it's so good!”

“Mai... oh, fuck... Oh, it's incredible... you feel so fucking tight around me!”

“Mmmmm... I'm so happy you like it, Andy!”

“Oh, Mai... I _love _it! In some ways, it's... Nnngh!... It's... better than your pussy!”

“I love it too, baby! Aaaah, it feels so beastly having you take me like this! Don't stop, Andy! Keep fucking me in the ass!”

“With pleasure!”

Andy's pace quickened just a little more, his balls now slapping lightly against Mai's toned flesh as he continued his violation of her beautiful butt. As he thrust, he started to spank her tight ass cheeks, loving the way her plump rear would jiggle ever-so-slightly with each hard slap. Mai's generous breasts bounced and swayed rhythmically in time with Andy's pumping, her moaning now mixed with short screams of pleasure as Andy spanked her.

Andy continued that pace inside of her ass for several minutes longer, not as fast as it would be if he were fucking her from the front, but quicker than it was when he'd started. He still could not get over how tight it was, how the muscles in her backside clenched down around him, fitting his cock like a soft glove, and of course how the wet friction from all the lube still enabled him to glide so easily in and out of her. Andy could feel himself reaching his limit, so he slowed just a little, wanting to enjoy the feeling of his wife's ass for just a little longer.

Overcome by a sudden burst of animal lust, Andy grabbed Mai by her hair, using it to yank her upright. Mai gave a loud cry of pleasure as she felt herself being pulled close to her husband in this new position. While he continued to pump her ass, Andy reached around with his hands and began to squeeze Mai's voluptuous breasts, roughly pinching her nipples while he massaged those creamy mountains of soft, supple flesh.

The ninja girl whimpered as Andy fondled her, and pumped her own pussy even harder with the fingers of her left hand. “Yes, Andy!” She cried. “Dominate my ass, baby! Possess me completely!”

Still using one hand to fondle Mai's breast, Andy used his other hand to turn her head towards him, so he could attack her soft lips with a deep, hungry kiss. “Mai...” he groaned. “Your ass feels amazing. Oh, Mai, I love you so much!”

“I love you, Andy!” His wife cried in passion. Andy gave her another wet kiss, and then shoved her forward again, back into the more submissive position they'd started with. Mai gripped the sheets with one hand, the fingers on her other hand becoming a blur as she continued to thrust them in and out of her dripping wet pussy.

Andy continued to pull at Mai's hair as he shoved his cock up her ass over and over. Both lovers were close to their breaking point. The heat, the slickness, the overwhelming feeling of Mai's anal walls tightly constricting his shaft... it was all leading Andy to a massive overload. As he kept up his thrusting, he could feel an even bigger orgasm than before brewing inside him. “Mai!.. Ungh! Ah! I... I'm not gonna last much longer! I'm... about to cum!”

“Go on, baby!” His wife moaned while he continued to finger her own snatch. “Cum whenever you want! Fill my ass with it! Please!”

Andy kept up his pace, both hands now squeezing Mai's plump ass cheeks. His precum was flowing steadily now, adding extra lubrication to Mai's already slippery butthole, his penis twitched as he pushed himself ever closer to a massive explosion...

...A minute later, he gave one final thrust, burying his shaft balls-deep within Mai's ass, and then he could no longer contain it. He came harder than he ever had in his life, his cry of passion loud enough to wake the dead as his cock shuddered violently inside of Mai, made even better by both the heat of her ass and her tight muscles clamping down around him, restricting the spasms of his shaft, intensifying his pleasure beyond anything he'd ever have thought possible. Shot after shot, he drained himself within her, pumping his hot sperm deep into Mai's ass.

Mai finally reached her limit as well. Incredibly, the feeling of Andy climaxing within her rear, flooding her rectum with his thick spunk, somehow made her cum even harder. Her orgasmic screams nearly shook the bedroom walls as her pussy convulsed rapidly around her fingers, her juices squirting from her vaginal entrance, once... twice... four shots in all, splattering both Andy and the bedsheets.

Andy felt himself give one final shudder within Mai, and then he collapsed on top of her, exhausted and spent. With his cock still buried in her ass, Andy reached around and began to massage the hanging fruit of Mai's breasts, while he gently kissed her back and shoulders over and over. The ninja girl was still on her hands and knees, enjoying the sensations of Andy worshipping her delicious body as she too cooled down.

“Mai...” Andy gasped, still trying to catch his breath. “Oh, Mai... Oh, my fucking God...”

“Mmmm... Andy,” she whispered. “Andy, my darling love...” She turned her head back in his direction, enabling Andy to lean forward and kiss her deeply on the mouth.

“Did... did I hurt you?” Andy asked after he came up for air.

“Never,” Mai answered him. “You were wonderful, Andy... as always.”

“Oh, Mai... this was incredible... your whole body is amazing...”

The couple stayed in their current position for another minute, letting their breathing and heart rate slow to a normal pace. Finally, Andy pulled slowly out of her, and then rested his back against the headboard of their bed. Mai curled up on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, and for a long time neither one spoke as they savored the afterglow of what was definitely some of the most memorable sex they'd ever had.

The soothing, dusky smell of the incense still hung about the room, and Andy sighed happily as he held his wife close, loving how the spicy scent mingled with the smell of sweat and sex covering Mai's silky skin, and the sweeter perfume of honeysuckle and lilac in her hair.

Mai was satisfying her own senses, as she sniffed lightly at Andy's pecs. “Mmmm... I always love the way you smell right after you fuck me,” she said to him. “It's so rugged and manly... my big, strong husband...” Her voice trailed off as she placed a series of gentle kisses on Andy's collarbone.

Andy was strangely quiet, his arms wrapped Mai, one hand stroking her lower back while his other hand rested on the ample curve of those beautiful buttocks he'd just ravaged. Mai shifted position on his lap slightly and looked up at him. “Penny for your thoughts, handsome?”

Andy stared straight ahead for another minute before turning his gaze to meet Mai. “I was... just thinking about how lucky I am to have such a beautiful, loving, and thoughtful wife.” He placed a tender kiss on her lips before continuing. “Mai... thank you so much for my birthday present. This was... the greatest gift a man could get from his woman.”

“You're very welcome, my love,” Mai said, nuzzling the nape of his neck with her cheek. “I was happy to do it. And I could tell how much you liked it.”

“Mai... I _loved _it. It was... so much more intense than I thought it would be. I've never cum that hard.”

“I felt that, Andy. I love that my ass turned you on that much. And... it was amazing for me, too.”

For a moment, Andy's brow crinkled. “And it... really didn't hurt?”

Mai shrugged. “Well, it did at first. But it sorta reminded me of the night you deflowered my vag: it hurt when you first put it in, but once we really got started, that went away and it just felt... great. I mean, it felt surprisingly good. I'd love to do this with you again sometime, if you want. I would just... need a few days' warning so I can get myself ready.”

The couple shared another passionate kiss. Andy smiled as he gently caressed her cheek, brushing a few stray locks of auburn hair from her eyes. “Of course, Mai. And... thank you.”

“It's my pleasure, baby.” The ninja girl sighed contentedly as she settled herself down against him once more. After a few more minutes of snuggling, she excused herself to go to the bathroom. As she walked away in the soft light, Andy saw his cum starting to trickle from her ass, thick white strings of semen running down the insides of her butt cheeks. Mai paused in the bathroom doorway, flashing Andy a coy smile and a wink, then she slid the door shut.

Andy's own smile grew wider as he lay back on his pillow. “You lucky, lucky bastard,” he whispered to himself. A few minutes later, Andy heard a flush, but for some reason he did not hear the door reopen, or Mai move back over to the bedside. So he was a little surprised when he heard her voice so close: “Come here, Andy.”

Andy opened his eyes, and sat up facing in the direction of his wife. Mai knelt demurely on the hardwood floor by the bedside, naked and beautiful in the candlelight, a damp washcloth in one hand and a bar of soap in the other. She'd draped a clean towel on the edge of their futon. “Come sit in front of me for a minute, “ Mai repeated. “I need to wash your cock.”

“Um... wash it?” Andy asked, slightly confused.

Mai giggled at his expression. “Well, yeah, Andy, it _was _inside my butt just now. I freshened up for you as much as I could before we started, but... it is still my butt. So better safe than sorry.”

“Oh... okay.” Andy moved over to the edge of their bad and sat on the towel. Mai took a few moments to lather the washcloth with the soap, then she set to work. Andy found himself relaxing rather quickly: the cloth was warm and sudsy, and felt extremely pleasant in Mai's expert hands. One moment, she was gently fondling his balls with it, the next moment running it slowly up and down his shaft.

Mai giggled as she washed him, noticing how he remained flaccid. “I'm surprised this isn't getting you hard, Andy.”

Andy laughed and caressed her cheek. “Because you wore me out, babe. Your perfect ass drained me dry.”

Mai giggled again, and continued washing. Finally, she felt he was clean, and wiped him dry with the towel, also using it to dry her hands. She then blew out the candles and crawled back into bed with her husband. She continued to let the incense burn, its soothing aroma relaxing them as they snuggled close together under the covers. “Did you have a nice birthday, honey?” Andy heard his wife whisper to him in the darkness.

“It was the best birthday I've ever had, Mai. You're the number one wife in Japan... no, in the universe.”

Mai gently nuzzled him with her cheek. “I'm glad. And I'm glad you enjoyed your present. And... I look forward to doing it with you again some night.”

The couple shared another slow, passionate kiss together. “I love you, Mai,” Andy whispered, and sank his head back onto his pillow.

“I love you,” Mai echoed, resting her own head on his chest. Andy was asleep less than a minute later. Mai lay awake for a short while longer, feeling very pleased with herself at how successful this day had been, and even more pleased that she had made her husband so happy.

Right before she drifted off as well, her last conscious thought was: _Andy, I know you hate it when I talk about our sex life to other people. But when I see the girls next month at King of Fighters, I have _got _to tell them all about this. It's something that Mary, King, and Yuri all need to try for themselves..._

The End?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was my first venture into anal territory, so please review and let me know how I did.


End file.
